


Places left behind

by ogawaryoko



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Omega Bucky Barnes, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 08:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14397735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogawaryoko/pseuds/ogawaryoko
Summary: Steve回到住处，发现消失很久的，即将发情的Bucky躲在衣柜里。





	Places left behind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Claudia_flies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudia_flies/gifts).
  * A translation of [Places left behind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13562586) by [Claudia_flies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudia_flies/pseuds/Claudia_flies). 



他们都累了，灰尘仆仆的，Natasha和Clint驾驶着直升机，Bruce在后边一个折叠椅上睡觉，至于Steve——Steve定不下来，一直在驾驶舱和武器柜之间来回踱步。肾上腺素犹如最上等的大麻一般令他精神亢奋。对Steve而言狠狠打一架向来是最棒的。大麻之类根本难以望其项背。

这次任务速战速决，来回一共也就十二个小时。一伙HYDRA的地下组织袭击LA市中心。他们占领了三条街，引爆自毁程序，不过走运的是复仇者们已经几乎疏散了爆炸范围内的所有平民。结束战斗后还从一辆翻倒的轿车里找到个婴儿。哭得天昏地暗。Clint一副娴熟的姿态抱着婴儿交还给警戒线里担心到发疯的父母。

“你们想过要孩子吗？”

这个问题在Steve意识到之前就脱口而出了。不用Natasha露出吃了黄连的表情，他就知道这话有多粗鲁。Clint的回应也听不懂是笑还是咳嗽。

“我们不是很有这个想法，队长。”最后他回答道，让Steve既为自己的无力感到懊恼，又有些惊讶。

“但你们已经结合了啊？”他忍不住继续问。

Clint只是摇头。“不，孩子并不是那么重要。”他说着抬高胳膊在头顶活动拉伸，肩膀关节咯吱咯吱响起来。

Steve有几分不悦，不过他尽量不让这情绪表现出来。结合是……很慎重一件事情，起码他那个年代是这样没错。对Steve而言这份慎重依然不变。他又一次感觉到自己老了，想法传统，像Natasha说的，不合时宜。她不会知道，当华盛顿特区发生了那么多事之后，Bucky一阵烟似的消失让Steve的这种不合时宜的感觉变得多么地真切。

“抱歉。”Steve小声说。

Clint只是笑嘻嘻地摆摆手表示不要紧。“没事儿的，伙计。”他这样结束了对话。但在回程途中这就像刺一般扎在是steve心里，哪怕回到准备室里脱了制服和护甲，在紧身内衣外面套上毛衫时也念念不忘。

他并不是认为Clint和Natasha非得有孩子，或者应该结合；可是那样会更好不是吗。有孩子陪伴在身边……那种老式公寓里住户们的样子。不管是不是自己的孩子都会帮忙照料，会有许多双眼睛看顾他们——虽然绝大多数时候他和Bucky还是能惹麻烦上身。

维系这个家的是比血缘更进一步的东西。或许Steve在复仇者大厦里一直寻求的也是这个吧，虽然是不一样的，虽然可能永远都找不到一样的了，Steve带着那种渴望的心情踏进空荡荡的昏暗的房间。

住在这里过着可称奢侈的生活，感觉仍很奇怪。Steve到现在也不习惯每周两次清扫服务，对他而言与浪费无异。有时间的话他完全能自己打扫房间。Tony一如既往不把他的反对当回事，仿佛三千平方英尺的房间不足挂齿，是最低限度的生存条件罢了。Steve慢慢地，逐渐地，习惯了，他试着说服自己这是他现在的家——哪怕在各种感觉里，这儿唯独缺了“家”的感觉。

今天回来的感觉也没什么两样，他穿过昏暗的客厅，走进宽敞的浴室里。总算可以剥掉紧身衣了。他把T恤和裤子丢进脏衣篮——那个也是定期清理的。Steve甚至不知道大厦里洗衣机安在哪儿。至少他觉得自己的住的地方没有。

他在淋浴的热水里站了一段相当长的，安静的时间。大脑从战斗的血腥和伤亡中摆脱出来，肾上腺素也仿佛跟着洗发水一起冲走了，流进下水道里了。

往腰里围了一个毛巾，Steve无心太过细致地擦干身体就从走廊回到卧室。一路上他都没开灯。黑暗里也看得够清楚，不需要灯光。就在他靠近步入式的衣柜时从突然里面传来一声咆哮。低沉，戒备，Steve僵住了。他呆呆地，猛地意识到自己只围着一个毛巾。

“Jarvis？”他喊。

“在？”从通讯系统传来人工管家那干脆利落的声音。

“我柜子里有人？”Steve问，问完了又觉得好蠢。显而易见好吧柜子里有个人。还咆哮了呢。

“是的，队长，有人。”Jarvis回答道，Steve仿佛听见了管家先生好心省略的，含着明知故问意味的“当然”字样。

Steve深呼吸，拼命忍耐不要发脾气。“你觉得不用提醒我一声？”

“好像并不是很严重的事情。”Jarvis仿佛后知后觉地陈述道。

好吧。不管能不能派上用场，Steve边想边抓紧了毛巾。无论里面是谁，总之肯定是个能凌驾于Jarvis的安保程序设定之上的家伙。Steve决定一解决这个入侵者立刻就去知会Tony。

他去拿了盾牌。武器在手，他又一次靠近衣柜大门。到了门前他突然又意识到自己还是只围着一个毛巾。Steve耸耸肩。这也不是他第一次赤膊地战斗了，只是没必要让现在的队友们了解到1944年春天在巴黎的那一场……

刚转动门把手里面就传来一声尖利的咆哮，随后Steve闻到了一种不甚清洁的，omega的气息。他很熟悉这气息。不管是散兵坑，还是军队帐篷，还是1943年的寒冬。

“Bucky？”他难以置信，又怀抱着希冀地问。

回答他的只有再度响起的咆哮，这次音调更加高尖，Steve听不懂是什么意思，也捕捉不到那气息有何微妙差异。他开灯，往柜子里走，穿过一排宽松的长裤和被Natasha称为“老爷爷才爱穿”的排扣上衣。

角落里有——怎么说呢——一堆衣服。衣服堆里则坐着Bucky。他脏兮兮的，胡子拉茬，还穿着飞艇上那半套制服。他看起来糟透了，靠近闻闻更是恐怖。他似乎把房间里所有的被子、毯子、枕头、床单都拖到衣柜的这个角落。

他在筑巢，Steve猛然意识到，这几乎是Bucky凭借本能做出的举动。

Dr.Cho和Sam都警告过Steve，Bucky可能会，在失去了一切的情况下，行为回归到原始的天性。Dr.Cho也在简报中提及医学文献记载过一些相似的饱经折磨的受害者案例。就Steve所知还有少数保留着筑巢室的地方是医院。

Steve，慢慢地放下盾牌，靠在鞋架边上。他所有的衣物也只够放五分之一个衣柜。

“嗨，Buck。你记得我吗？”Steve问，极其勉强地压抑着胸中翻腾的希望。

Bucky瞪着他，发出咆哮，尾音却转成低低的呜咽。随后，Bucky将自己裹进一根毯子，窝在了墙角。至少他看起来不害怕，Steve暗忖，即使他不认识Steve是谁，在这儿筑巢则表达出某种程度上的安全，或者熟悉。

选择衣柜也不是件令人惊讶的事。现在这个年代所有的卧室都带着窗户，这也是Steve最难接受，最难适应的生活方式。筑巢不再普遍。那种窄小的，公寓最深处不带窗户的卧室同样已经过时。是古早时期的产物了。有次Steve去布鲁克林看一栋建于世纪初的褐石房，结果开发商已经给后面每一间睡房打了窗户。最终Steve只能选择住在Stark大厦。反正没有一个地方有家的感觉。

Bucky又低低地哀叫了一声。Steve听了骤然清醒过来。当务之急。食物。Bucky绝对需要食物，Steve几乎走神地想着。

他去厨房，路上抓过一条短裤连蹦带跳地穿上。冰箱，永远都储备得满满当当，Steve看着应有尽有的宝库，努力思考现在最适合Bucky的是什么。高卡路里又容易进食的那种。

他的选择一袋奶酪和一把他自己吃的高蛋白能量棒。这些应该也能适应Bucky的代谢水平，等之后会让医生为他量身定制食物。Steve又捎上几瓶水，夹在胳膊底下回到卧室。

在他走开的时候Bucky不知怎么地成功用枕头搭了一座小山，他裹在乱七八糟皱起来的毯子里，蜷缩在中央。Steve蹲下身，慢慢膝行靠近，伸着双手递出食物和饮水。Bucky又发出那种声音了。低低的哀叫。这声音唤起Steve胸腔里的共振，毫无意识地，Steve也发出回应的低鸣。

这步棋好像走对了，Bucky从毯子下面伸出手，抓取食物撕开包装十秒钟不到就喝掉一整瓶的水。他一定饿了很久，Steve忧心忡忡皱起眉头。

当Bucky消灭奶酪和能量棒时Steve拨通Dr.Cho的电话。铃声响到第三声她接了起来。

“晚上好Rogers队长，有什么需要我帮忙的？”

“Helen，我现在有点紧急情况。Bucky，你记得吧，我们聊过他。”

“当然记得，你有什么新线索了？”

“呃，不算新线索。他——他在我的衣柜里。”

“不好意思你说什么？”

“他在我的衣柜里。我认为他在筑巢。”

“什么？”对面沉默许久，然后，“他怎么突破大厦安保系统的？这怎么可能？不，等下，你说他在筑巢？”

“没错，我这么认为，大部分柔软的织物都已经被拖到衣柜里了。”

Steve的话语被枕头堆里尖利的咆哮声打断。

“等一等，你能让他再发出那种声音吗？”Helen问。

“呃，”Steve正踌躇着，Bucky却仿佛接到命令般又叫了一声。这次更响，时间也更长。

“那就有意思了。”对方在电话里说道，可惜听起来不像对Steve说话。随后是沉默，夹杂键盘敲击声。

“如果他在筑巢，那很可能他即将发情，”她说，Steve听见她在那头拿东西，纸张的摩擦，“他刚才发出的声音是一种召唤。他有试图攻击你吗？”最后她问。

就算知道Helen看不见Steve也在摇头。“不，他只是一直在叫，还吃了一些奶酪和能量棒。”

“你喂他的？”她听起来很惊讶地问。

“啊，算是吧，”Steve说，“他看起来饿了。”这话一出口，Steve就发现其实Bucky没有索求过食物或者饮水。即使他确实饿了也没有流露出任何迹象。

“有意思。”Helen又在电话里说，可是Steve听不真切，感觉仿佛她的声音突然远在天边。

Bucky正低声呜咽着，咕哝着，发出持续的声音，还在毯子里打滚，不知道摆出什么姿势才能舒服一样。Steve有股突如其来的冲动想和他一起，想挤到毯子里，棉被里，想穿透Bucky的制服，用自己的身体直接触碰他的身体。

如今这年头没人会这么做了。在omega发情期前要筑巢和亲热都是老旧的，传统的做法。那时的人还会特地请假，邻居们会帮忙做好食物放在附近。如果一切进行顺利，不到一年就会有新的宝宝出生。Steve很怀念，那无需言语，心照不宣的传统仪式，那早已随风而逝的过去。

如今没人肯花时间在这些事上。现在的人都口服避孕药或者打针，这很好，Steve知道。给了omega们掌控自己身体和生理需求的权力。Steve又不是白痴或者性别主义者。他只是，看着Bucky，感到惆怅。Bucky明明也应该了解这些传统，除了Steve和同样落后于这个时代的老人们，还有一个人的能懂的话，那就是Bucky。

电话那头Helen的声音将他从幻想中惊醒。

“Rogers队长，”她说，顿了顿，“Steve？”

“嗯？”Steve嘴上回答着，眼睛却无法从Bucky身上移开。Bucky扭动的样子，还有他的视线透过脏兮兮的，干枯的头发落在Steve身上的样子。

“我猜，你是打算和他呆在一起了，是吗？”

“唔，是的。”Steve回答，不太确定Helen的口吻是什么意思。

对方在那头叹了口气。“好，我会告知医疗小组，让他们待命以防万一。在医疗部有一间温室，如果需要可以用。若事情有变化请和我联络。”

“当然。”Steve说。他不是很明白她口中的“事情有变化”意味着什么。并且他也决计不会允许医疗小组强行将Bucky从他的巢中带走，关进什么见鬼的无菌温室。

想到要有人进入他的楼层，他的房间，想到那些人的信息素和声音会和Bucky混合，就让Steve警觉。他不假思索地去查看了两把Natasha坚持要他留在住处的Glock 19。检查完子弹又检查备份弹夹，在此之前他都没对这两把枪上心，现在却觉得握在手里感觉很好：从衣柜门后这个位置他就能轻易解决掉不少作战人员。

枪和备份弹夹都放在柜门内部的储物格上，Steve又出去寻找更多适合筑巢的物品。

他永远都会记得Bucky的母亲有多羡慕Colin Murphy向住在街尾的Alice求爱时送的羽绒床垫。尽管她一字未提，但接下来的好几个礼拜都皱着眉头，意味深长看着Bucky。Bucky则极尽能事当作不知道。可惜Steve还是看见了，也牢牢记住了。他再想想自己微薄的积蓄，估计一辈子也买不起半张羽绒床垫就是了。

“谁他妈不睡羽绒床垫会死吗？Steve。”Bucky总是这么说，一边胳膊搂着Steve的肩膀走向食堂。仿佛Steve身无分文也不是什么重要的事。

简短地在房间里搜寻一番之后，他发现Bucky是把客卧的床扒光了，很明显，他没找到放满床上用品的柜子。Steve翻了翻，拔出床垫，多余的枕头，一根羽绒被和两条毯子。他抱着这堆东西摇摇晃晃走回卧室，走进衣柜里。他的信息素沾染上了那些织物也是没办法的事。谁叫它们厚重，容易掉，抱紧了还蹭到几下，能怪他吗？

当满载而归的Steve出现，Bucky发出快乐的低鸣。他大字型躺在毯子里，大腿下面压着几个枕头，看着Steve靠近他又叫了一声而且挺腰在空中摇晃臀部，Steve对此选择无视。

走近了，Steve才从Bucky未经清洗的身上闻到另一种气息。不是讨厌的那种。它带着些许熟悉和安慰感，令他能想起过去的时光。他们紧紧地挨着，不管在战壕里还是散兵坑里亦或是西线营地一顶非常、非常冷的帐篷里。每次和Bucky一起待着久了Steve就感觉那温和无味的军用抑制剂的味道萦绕不去。他从没发现自己有多留恋那感觉，直至醒于七十年后的未来。

那味道又不见了，取而代之的是一种香甜的，清淡的，同样熟悉的气息。每次Bucky到父母的老房子待上一阵再回学校和他们俩的小公寓时，Steve总能捕捉到他发情期后这份似有若无的残留。他从来没过问，也没说要和Bucky一起。他明知自己什么都给不了Bucky，他很可能早早就没命，抛下配偶和家庭。他不能让别人经历这个，至少Bucky不能。

但他也不是不想。那是隐秘的。是怎样都无法动摇的一种幻想。怀孕的Bucky。养得胖胖的，很幸福，走起路来稍微不太稳。怀孕最后那两个月的模样。

Bucky蜷缩着距离他那么近，让回忆的痛楚减轻了。穿着皮衣和制服他一定非常难受，Steve心想。他从手里那一大堆毯子棉被后面探出脑袋想看看他。要是Bucky拒绝，Steve不知道自己能不能把他衣服给脱了。所以他试着先问道：

“洗个舒服的澡怎么样，Buck？”他努力用温和的口吻。

Bucky拧着眉毛若有所思地看Steve一眼。他似乎只要有得继续吃奶酪就心满意足了，但当Steve作出收走剩余食物的样子时，他好像也没什么追上去的兴趣。

Steve不是真心要把吃的拿走。他叹了口气把奶酪袋子还给Bucky，去厨房寻觅更好的诱饵。稍作思考后他又从橱柜取出一盒巧克力手指饼回到卧室。

依然无效。

Bucky的确打量着Steve手里的盒子并且想了想，但还是没从角落里出来。Steve就把开着的盒子留给Bucky，再次走去厨房。

草莓，切片面包，吃剩的泰国菜，都没用。

当Steve徒劳地尝试了冰箱和食品柜里几乎所有的东西之后，他拿起手机。刚搬进大厦他手机就存好了一些后勤的号码，从没拨过，现在则根本不需要犹豫。

“下午好Rogers队长，有什么需要我帮——”女接线员连话都没讲完Steve就噼里啪啦地说起来。

“我要花生酱夹心巧克力，好时巧克力，多买几包！”

“当然可以，Rogers队长，您希望何时——”

“现在立刻马上！”

他放下电话，注意力回到Bucky身上。

感觉才过了几分钟门铃就响了，超不好听的门铃，Steve第无数次告诉自己要把它换掉。

“Jarvis，让他们进来。”Steve看着天花板说。他不想离开Bucky，一秒也不想。

大门轻轻地开了，过了片刻，他听见客厅里一个男性的声音。“Rogers队长，队长？”

卧室门一打开Steve的后颈就汗毛直立，从喉咙里逸出低沉的咆哮。门口站着一名瘦削的年轻人，穿着皱巴巴的运动外套还有个黄色领结。也许是个在楼下几层办公室干杂活的Stark企业实习生。

“Rogers队长？”他茫然地问。

反正一切都不重要了，Steve又咆哮一声，低沉又带着威胁性。

“诶——，队长？”结结巴巴的实习生。

Steve闻到入侵的alpha信息素，他站起来准备迎接这挑战，并用身体挡在步入式衣柜的门口。实习生惊叫着把一个巨大的Reese巧克力袋子抛到空中拔腿就往外跑。因为恐慌他还撕坏了好时的袋子，银色包装巧克力散了一地。Steve隐约听见大门开了又砰地关上。不过反正一切都不重要。重要的是他的对手逃跑了。

他捡起一颗好时巧克力，转过身，把那散落的糖果递给Bucky。不过后者已经从毯子和棉被的包裹里爬了出来，鼻孔翕动，嗅着空气。

Steve露出微笑。经过这么多徒劳的哄骗，Bucky终于从他筑好的巢中出来，跟Steve进浴室了。一定是巧克力的功劳。

然而到浴室里Bucky还是拒绝脱衣服。每次Steve叫他脱个什么，他就呜呜叫，警惕地看向浴室大门。他甚至还穿着战靴。Steve花了一点时间才从Bucky变换的站姿和呻吟里羞涩的意味搞明白Bucky在顾虑什么，他走出浴室。

Steve从衣柜里搬出盾牌放到浴室门口权当屏障。哪怕盾牌实际上挡不了任何试图破门的人，它光是靠在那儿，似乎就能使Bucky冷静下来。

Bucky不肯自己脱衣服，但他好像不介意Steve为他解开皮带，还会主动转身示意Steve搭扣的位置。Steve每解一根带子就给他一块巧克力，同时又要尽量忽略Bucky像追逐甜味一般舔他手指的模样。

花了将近十分钟才将Bucky的全套装备武器解除。找到第十四把匕首以后Steve就放弃计数，统统堆在洗脸池边上完事。摸到里面的战衣时Bucky开始高兴地哼哼，还双手撑着洗脸池把屁股往Steve手里送。Steve听见有小刀滑落到池子里的声音。

战衣布料僵硬且肮脏。Steve想说点什么，什么都好，可他的嘴巴似乎拒绝使用语言。唯一发出的声音是低低的哼声，Bucky则用颤抖的呜咽回应。笨拙地，Steve一边极力避免触碰Bucky温热的腿部皮肤一边尽可能快地脱下他的裤子。

终于Bucky赤裸着了，武器和乱糟糟的制服堆在地板上。Steve看着Bucky那样瘦弱憔悴那样伤痕累累的身体。他的前臂有正在愈合的伤口，双足和小腿则满是淤青。金属臂和肩膀相连的疤痕周围，皮肤发红而且有剥脱的痕迹。Steve想要抚摸他，触碰他，照顾他，但硬是忍住了。为了克制自己无处安放的手和心猿意马，他去准备浴池。池子很大，或许他们两个人进去都装得下。

说服Bucky进浴池又多花了一番工夫，不过一旦明白了水是温热的，Bucky就鳗鱼一样溜进池子里。滑溜溜的小鳗鱼，又很臭，但他双手拍打水面的姿态看上去高兴极了。

他仍在哼哼唧唧，用眼角余光瞟着在浴池边摆放洗发水、香皂、其他东西的Steve。他对那些似乎没什么兴趣，只是在水里蹦来蹦去，用脚踹着池壁。

有那么两秒钟Steve开始担心他的金属臂，不过，鉴于它在波多马河里走一遭都没事，普通的泡澡也应该不至于出问题。

Steve不知道还有别的什么事好做。他打开几个瓶盖给Bucky闻，相比之下Bucky却似乎对嗅闻Steve的手指和手腕内侧更感兴趣。似有若无的触碰让Steve觉得皮肤发痒。他忍着不动，纵容着Bucky。他的信息素融进了浴室水蒸气里。

过了许久Steve才挑了瓶洗发香波。是他自己用的，还剩半瓶。没必要开新的吧，他想，Bucky应该也不会很介意他们闻起来一样。想到Bucky的气息和自己一样Steve就小腹发紧，但他装作没感觉。

Bucky将信将疑地打量Steve拧开的淋浴开关，热水洒下，他立刻开心起来，乖乖地让Steve给自己冲头发。

Steve往手里倒了少许洗发水开始揉Bucky的头发。他的头发油腻而且结成一团，经过反复搓洗几次后，最终还是在Steve手下变得柔软顺滑了。Bucky闭着眼睛，脑袋靠在Steve手里，他的表情令Steve想要微笑。放松的下颌，微微张开的嘴唇，还有牙齿之间探出来一点点的舌头。

他拿着香皂和浴巾沾了些水开始打泡泡，一边细不可闻地哼着歌。他和Bucky信息素融在一起，是熟悉的味道。他小心翼翼地避开伤口用浴巾擦拭Bucky的肩膀和后颈，毫无预警地，Bucky开始呼噜起来。那声音，破碎，断续，却毋庸置疑是呼噜声。Steve此刻比什么都想用信息素压倒他，用牙齿在他的身上咬出标记，但他没有做这些事，只是继续擦洗Bucky的后背。

闪电般地，Bucky突然四肢着地趴伏下来了，他用臀部推挤Steve还拿着浴巾的手，磨蹭晃动，急不可耐地呼噜。

“Bucky！Bucky——等等，我们先——”Steve吃惊地说着，可是Bucky发出了一种Steve从没听过的声音，低沉的，震颤的，呻吟。Steve所有将说未说的话都说不出来了。

Bucky发情了。理智上Steve知道，他应该通知医疗组，联络Dr.Cho，他应该将Bucky放到一个温室里隔离开来。但他的手拒绝拿起手机，而是覆上Bucky的皮肤，开始揉搓他的腿间和裸露的小穴，甚至为Bucky的动作和迎合的触摸而感觉，得意。

Bucky呼噜呼噜不停，他扭来扭去，把地板弄得都是洗澡水，Steve的短裤也湿透。Steve不在乎，他连裤子湿了都几乎没感觉。

过了一会儿Steve才意识到自己也在呼噜。低沉的颤音和Bucky不同，他甚至不记得自己以前有没有对任何人发出过类似的声音。Bucky似乎爱听。他隔着浴巾贴在Steve手心里来回摇晃。

他的臀部正好在水面之上，粉红色的小穴就暴露在空气以及Steve渴求的目光下。就算有水流过，Steve仍能看见皱褶中晶莹的润滑体液……

他想也不想就把拇指按在紧致的穴口。Bucky呻吟着，持续往他的触碰靠近，弓起了背脊不停扭动，直至Steve的拇指前端刺入。Bucky的内部又热又湿，夹着Steve的指尖不放。现在他的呻吟是低哑的，时而乞求时而不满，透过浑浊的水Steve还看见他的脚趾死死抵住浴池下方。

他把拇指往里插；他感觉Bucky的甬道有节奏地收缩着，吸吮着，仿佛那是他渴求的结。Steve叹息着，其余手指抚过Bucky饱满的臀瓣，摸到他的双球。那个部位紧紧绷着已经临近高潮。

Steve其实不知道该怎么做，他来回抽送拇指，反而Bucky向后推着身体迎合他，动作激起了水波荡漾。Bucky发出的声音简直像在拍色情片……不过最后他高潮时几乎一点也没吱声。他的小穴死死绞住Steve的手指，当作结一样含住不放，他臀部痉挛着，腰身振动，背脊的曲线像一只猫。

Steve拔出手指时，Bucky发出颤栗的呜咽，他的小穴仿佛更红肿了，湿润，柔软，准备迎接alpha的阴茎。

Steve的阴茎，叛逆的大脑热心指出。

他拿起浴巾又开始擦洗Bucky的腿间，一边清理，Steve一边听着Bucky每次后穴被擦到时的小声哽咽。最后他将Bucky从头到脚冲洗干净。每当Bucky不安起来他就小声哄他，而当Bucky又想张腿，他就用指腹按揉那个肿胀的穴口。

总之，为Bucky洗漱有着安抚人心的作用，纯粹的，Bucky的信息素，突然蔓延在温热的，水雾朦胧的浴室里。

直到站起身来Steve才发觉短裤湿透了贴着大腿。他根本没觉得不适。他才离开Bucky就发出不满的声音，Steve示意他不要做声，走开了去拿毛巾。他终于有机会思考，不要再用那种看已经到手的猎物的目光盯着Bucky了。

Bucky从未索求，Steve也从未主动给予他任何。他们之间就是这样。Alpha和omega又不是不能做朋友。只不过不太普遍，只不过在酒吧里，舞会里，会有看怪胎的眼光。Steve不在意。Bucky是他最好的朋友，那就够了。Steve，是想要更多的，真的，他想，他怀抱的感情绝对是出于爱的。但是他没有可以给Bucky的东西；Bucky是他唯一的朋友，让Bucky对他产生期待，渴望，却得不到回报，是不公平的。

当他拿了毛巾回去时Bucky已经从浴池里站起来了，水滴和香皂泡泡沿着他的身体往下流淌。即使有疤痕，淤青，以及尚未痊愈的伤口，他仍是Steve平生仅见的最美好的存在。

有些抓狂的Steve去脏衣篮找衣服。穿过的衣服也比Bucky不穿衣服来得好。发情的信息素和Steve的洗发水以及香皂混在一起。也就转个身的工夫，回头Bucky已经不见了，浴室门大开着。

Steve在走廊里找到了他；沙发上5个垫子他抱了三个，正朝卧室走。仍然一丝不挂。一丝不挂，又面露笑容。这是如此令人心碎的表情，Steve一句话也说不出口，完全无法打扰他。静静地，他跟随Bucky回到卧室，回到衣柜里，他看着Bucky按照喜好布置那些沙发垫子。

对成果终于满意的Bucky趴在自己的巢里，他弯曲膝盖，又一次把下身暴露了出来。这几乎是笨拙的，Bucky个子太大，摆不出什么优雅迷人的姿态，可他扭头看Steve的样子，和他害羞、生涩的呼噜，几乎让Steve哭出来。他不熟悉这样，这不是Bucky以前和他相处的模式，可Steve察觉到自己不排斥。他不排斥这个新的Bucky，不排斥他充盈自己衣柜的信息素和低沉，乞求的呻吟。

Steve很明白接下来要发生什么，他感觉到了体内的那团火。他无法抗拒，更重要的是他也不想抗拒。这是Bucky——渴望着他的Bucky，不管Bucky记得什么或者记得多少，Steve永远不可能对他说“不”，过去，现在，将来亦如是。

他记得自己卧室柜子里不知哪儿还有一盒没开封的保险套。去年圣诞节Natasha送的，还算是“真诚”的礼物。从无数的纱布、消毒剂、绷带下面，Steve成功地找到了它。盒子顶部的方块字母拼成“Trojan”，Steve蓦地回想起战争时期某个牌子，他还记得有些看起来很搞笑的广告。

他把保险套放在壁橱格子里，手枪下面第二格。Bucky贪婪的眼神注视着他。Steve脱掉湿答答的短裤丢到门边的角落。

他在脸红，又突然感觉到体内的空虚。Bucky不认识这具完美的身体，他认不出来。Steve想知道此时Bucky眼里的自己是怎样的；只是个强大的alpha？还是出于某些深刻的记忆，他才找到了Steve的住处？Steve祈祷着，他一边祈祷是后者，一边跪下身，爬过被子，枕头，毛毯，爬向Bucky。他用鼻子磨蹭Bucky的腰，然后是背，最后两个人身体贴在一起，Steve的鼻尖埋进他的颈窝。

Bucky的气息太过美好了。温和又带着一点辛辣，无限接近于“家”，Steve忍不住舔他的肩膀，舔他柔和的脖颈曲线。Bucky在他下面弓起背给他更大的空间。Steve亲吻那条疤痕，亲吻作为Bucky手臂的那刺眼的金属。这是现在的Bucky，他的一部分，所以Steve连带这个也爱着。

然后Bucky动了，他在被子里蠕动，把臀部展露给Steve。他在Steve的长毛绒床罩上张大膝盖。他呼噜呼噜地，把身体往Steve扶持着他臀部的手里靠。

在HYDRA控制下的Bucky，不太可能得到允许做出那些omega的本能举动，Steve想得头脑发昏，双手抚摸Bucky的背脊，又抚摸他的臀部。他轻轻发出赞赏的低吟。他希望Bucky能知道Steve喜欢这一切。确切地说，是爱。

他的声音似乎起作用了，让Bucky几乎得意起来，诱惑地摇摆臀部。这次Steve可没视而不见。

Steve以前没做过这种事，说真的他以前什么都没做过，但从三级片里看到了不少。他掰开Bucky的臀瓣，用舌头舔舐沟壑。Bucky尝起来是醉人的气息，带着些甜味，当然，这完全无法和他发出的娇吟相提并论。他几乎是迫不及待地用屁股顶着Steve的脸，还发出短促高亢的尖叫。

Steve用舌头舔过Bucky的小穴；这感觉比Steve想象中轻松，自然，也更慵懒。他吻上去，嘴唇贴着那里，舌头戳刺着等待Bucky放松接纳他。他听见Bucky埋在枕头里的拳头握紧时金属臂的振动，还有他的感叹，还有他把脸藏进被子里试图盖住声音的动静。Steve不希望Bucky遮盖住任何，他温言软语地开始哄他，最后Bucky抬起脸不开心地回头瞪着Steve。

Steve笑了，几乎是坏笑，然后继续埋头致力于前戏。他想让Bucky体会到，或者即使什么都想不起来了也能记住这份快乐。

他自己的情欲可以放在第二位。性器和结部的胀痛感觉隐隐约约。只要这样Steve就满足了，只要他吻着Bucky，能品尝他的情热和欲望在自己的舌尖爆发，还有他的小穴是如何被Steve吻得抽搐颤抖。

最后Bucky开始躲闪，他的腿不停踢蹬，腰也在Steve的钳制下挣扎。他的呻吟突然充满了急切的欲望。情热的信息素骤然释放，令Steve下意识地低低咆哮。Steve的咆哮使Bucky软下身体贴着棉被，臀部愈发渴求地抬高。

抖着手，Steve去储物格里拿出一个保险套。他的手指打滑，不过还是勉强撕开了包装。正当他想把保险套戴起来Bucky却一把抢走，往远处一扔，还气呼呼地看他。

“Bucky！”Steve劝道，“别闹，让我戴上。”

他又拿了一个出来撕开包装，戴好，裹住了蠢蠢欲动有膨胀趋势的结部。有些紧。Steve只能乞求它别崩了。

Bucky发出尖细的，不快的呜咽，还背对Steve。他拉了几根被子和两条毯子盖住自己，身体往角落缩，沮丧地哀叫着，蜷着身体伤心地看着Steve。他把屁股藏在被子里不肯露出来了。

Steve知道Bucky可能这么想，他的alpha不想让他受孕，意思是他不够好。

“好吧，Buck，你也不想大肚子是不是？”这么说着，Steve意识到自己居然真的是在问，而Bucky哼哼着，尖着嗓子，期待地回应他。

过去就是这样的。Steve想起来。结合，然后在第一次发情期之后顺利的话就会有个宝宝。曾经那个年代就是这样。如今则不同，Natasha和Clint已经向他表达得够清楚了。

缓慢地，一点一点清楚地展示着自己的动作，Steve扯掉保险套往刚才Bucky丢的地方扔过去。Bucky立即羞涩地呼噜起来，向他靠近。被子滑了下去。Steve突然什么都不在乎了。没有邻居准备的炖菜也好，没有其他亲友们送的旧衣服也好。只要是他和Bucky，一切顺利的话不到一年就会有个宝宝出生。

这是一种古怪而理所应当的感觉，令人沉醉，令人找回了失去多年的家的感觉。Steve爬进Bucky筑的巢里让他侧躺，扶起一边膝盖靠在胸前。另一条腿的如法炮制使Bucky的臀瓣分开了，Steve将湿润的性器头部滑入他的股缝，抵在肿胀的穴口皱褶处。

他总记得这个体位在哪里看过。对没有经验的alpha来说这样比较方便；确实，Steve自嘲地想。这是为了成结方便。

Bucky的头发还是湿的，散乱在Steve的一个坐垫上。他张着嘴，粉红的舌尖抿着丰满的下唇。他发出轻微的“嗯，啊”的声音，仿佛在催促Steve。他的样子让Steve想笑，想一把抱住Bucky再也不放开。

但他的动作却是将性器往前，无比温柔地，挤进Bucky的体内。很轻松，太轻松了。Bucky喊叫，呻吟，Steve全数埋入后不得不咬着牙以防自己才干上四秒就完事。

过了一会儿他才找到节奏。Bucky太没耐心了，不停收缩着想催他快动。紧致的身体，Steve为之恍惚。还好最后顺畅地干起来了。他情不自禁注视自己的性器在Bucky湿润的小穴里缓慢进出的样子，红肿的穴口皱褶贪婪地吃着他的肉棒。

他两手抓住Bucky的腰臀部。

“Buck，Bucky，我要……”话来不及说，他就狠狠地插入进去，结部开始膨胀。这是第一次成结。他射了，张着嘴，紧闭双眼。他的整个下半身都因为快感而抽动，精液尽情地注入Bucky火热湿润的体内。

这一波结束他低头看向Bucky，感觉他的脚架在自己肩上的压力。Bucky胡乱扭动想寻求更多的摩擦，他的性器还是勃起的，屁股被Steve的结塞着。

Steve俯下身，他的高潮余韵还没有过去，Bucky情热的信息素包裹着两人。他亲吻，啃咬Bucky的肩膀，握住他的阴茎。没花多久。握着套弄数次Bucky就射了。他哭叫不已，身体长时间地绷紧，吸吮Steve的结。然后他蹭着靠垫喘气，也一样闭着眼睛，嘴巴张开。

Steve想吻他但是没有这么做。他想咬他，占有他，也忍住了。他不想用牙齿在Bucky的后颈咬出结合的标记。此时此刻这样做似乎有点儿不妥。他想等Bucky也同样渴望，在难以思考的情热过去后想清楚了再说。所以Steve只是吻上了Bucky汗湿的手臂，闻着他散发出的甜蜜，满足的信息素。他把嘴唇贴在Bucky温热的皮肤上。

他就那样睡着了。脸靠着Bucky的颈窝，而Bucky的膝盖抵在他胸口。他的结还深深地卡在Bucky的后穴。他的手搭着Bucky的腹部，想象自己的一部分正安稳地，难舍难分地埋在里面。这个姿势对两人而言都不算舒服，但好像他们都不在乎。

不知道过了多久他醒了，感觉有一只手在推自己的脸，手指坚持不懈挠他的耳侧。

“Steve。”一个声音，带着些许满足的，属于omega的撒娇的口吻，“Steve，再去给我拿点吃的。”浓厚的布鲁克林口音，即使在30年代也极少人会有这么纯正的口音。

Steve呼吸着Bucky的气息，家的气息，睁开双眼。


End file.
